Natsuki's War
by Dusk Tiger
Summary: After her encounter with Nao, Natsuki returned to Aries, to find a dangerous adventure ahead. Sequel to "Shadow Savior". ShizNat, slight mention of NatNao, HaruKino, ChieAoi.


Author Notes: Well, this is my sequel to Shadow Savior (thanks for darkaileyba's support), as I have promised. We'll go on with what is going on with Natsuki after her encounter with Nao. And just in case, this is my first attempt at ShizNat.

Well, here we go

**Chapter 1: Past**

On her way back to Aries, Natsuki stopped in a forest lying near the border of Aries and visited her "special tree". She let her hand trail on the tree trunk, touching the words engraved on it: "General Kruger, a dear friend, a true patriot and a loving woman. She will always be in our heart to the end of time."

- Mother- Natsuki whispered

[**Flashback- Aries, 5 years ago]**

She could hear men cursing, women yelling and children crying. It was chaotic outside. From her stronghold- Garderobe citadel, a 16-year-old Natsuki could see the crowd fleeing from the war zone. Natsuki herself had to stay and fight the Artain soldiers to make sure that everybody could escape safely; while her mother was fighting against the enemy out there

- Natsuki! - called a voice.Natsuki turned her head to see Commander Gerald Hallard, her mother's comrade. He was heavily wounded- many arrows pierced his body. Natsuki ordered her soldiers to assist the commander, but he refused.

- Natsuki! - He said- I'm sorry, but the regular legion has failed… and… your mother…

- Commander! What's with my mother?- Natsuki worriedly asked

- General… Kruger… killed in action- he coughed out some blood- the Artain are everywhere.

Natsuki clenched her fist. Damn it! Why everything had to be so hard. She held back a tear that was going to fall out.

- Natsuki… please do me one last favor…

- Yes, commander?

- Please… take care of Chie… she… is too young…

- I see. I promise I'll take care of your daughter.

Hearing that, Commander Hallard smiled one last time and closed his eye.

**[End flashback]**

Natsuki used to have a happy childhood in the fortress of Garderobe with her mother Saeko and her sister Alyssa. At least until the kingdom of Artai invaded Aries and as a soldier, Natsuki had to take up arms to protect her country. She had sent Alyssa to Cardair- an ally of Aries. Though Cardair could not send an army to enforce Aries, because its own army couldn't stand a chance against Artai itself, Alyssa would be safe there. Natsuki stayed to assist Princess Yukino Chrysant, along with Captain Armitage. After Hallard's death, Natsuki buried him in the family cemetery; then headed for the Royal Castle, stopping by the Hallard estate to pick up Chie. The musketeer's daughter was very eager to fight against the Artain invaders, and she had nagged Natsuki until the older girl lost her temper and slapped the charcoal-haired girl.

- Are you insane? - She snapped- You and your guts cannot stand against those… those barbarians! I know how are you feeling but keep it to yourself, damnit!

Chie just nodded. "At least this brat doesn't cry" thought Natsuki as they sped to the Castle. Captain Armitage was having a hard time fighting off the invaders. The other guards had fallen; the only one left standing besides him was his daughter Haruka. Natsuki had to admire the captain's daughter- despite being only 17, she could lift Koumokuten, a massive ball-and-chain, as if it was nothing but a toy. However, they were outnumbered. In the heat of the moment, the Captain said: "Haruka, run! Take the princess and young Hallard with you"

- But father! - She stuttered - What about you?

- Don't "father" me. As your superior I command you to embark at once, private.

- It's "depart" you mean, sir.

- I know what I said, Kruger. What are you standing here for? Go.

Haruka nodded, then took Yukino and Chie, running off. Natsuki and Captain Armitage fought until they heard the others speeding away on Diana, Yukino's favorite horse. Captain Armitage had already received too many wounds; he collapsed. The Artain captured Natsuki and brought her to the Archduke, Nagi De Artai. It was the day when disaster struck Natsuki worst.

[**Flashback]**

- Kneel! - The commanding officer of Artai ordered Natsuki, but she did not comply, so he kicked the back of her knee, shouting: "You insolent fool". Exhausted as she was, the young soldier collapsed on her knee.

- Ah, Capt. Wang, I believe that you do not need to resort to such violence -said the Archduke - She is a girl, after all.

- Need to remind you, Nagi-sama. She had taken down a whole regiment all by herself.

Natsuki caught a glimpse of the Archduke, and she felt humiliated than she had ever been. The so-called Archduke was only a ten-year-old brat not less. His pink eyes were looking down on her. That brat mocked her and then forced her to reveal the location of the princess. She remained silence, knowing it was better saying nothing at all. They sure got sore and beat the shit out of her. They kicked Natsuki as if she was an animal, each kick came with curses and insults until she blacked out, then throw her lifeless body out so that the wolves could eat her. Unbeknown to them, the wolves were her friends. They brought her into the forest.

Natsuki awoke when something wet traveled past her face. She opened her eyes and saw Duran, the God of the wolves and also her beloved friend, was licking her face affectionately. Duran led her into the forest and met Midori Sugiura, the leader of the Schwartz tribe, Natsuki's first mentor. She was healed by the Schwartz healers; and under Midori's supervision and training, Natsuki became a warrior of shadow known as Schatten Kruger. It was when her adventures began.


End file.
